


Let Flip Their Role Shall We ?

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bombs experts Mei, Climatologist Jamison Fawkes, F/M, Flirty, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Relationship Advice, Role Reversal, Tragedy, Zarya is good friend, is given and people actually listen to good advice, mercy is funny, pharah behind closed doors is less stoic, symmetra is less stoic too, the ladies of overwatch will gossip, winston is a friend to jamison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Imagine if you flip the role of Mei and Junkrat? Imagine a sweet, tragic Climatologist Jamison Fawkes and Junker explosives and chemical expert Mei-ling Zhou. This was written for day two of meihem week.





	Let Flip Their Role Shall We ?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Since there wasn't a super detailed guide for this day? I decided to go to the left and do something that both fit the day and was my own spin on the challenge! Anyone who knows me knows that I like to have fun and be different especially when it's something this challenging. Now I have something elaborate to write my lovelies. enjoy!

I was proud to say that up until now things had been fine. I had made the recall so far I called in so many people back, and I had a bunch of fresh recruits. Some friends some believed dead, but all specialized with a skill set all unique from one another. So far there was only 21 of us which is Just enough for now though. I hoped others would come out of hiding and find their way to the base. What I didn't expect for there to be so much arguing. Especially from someone I know so well,to be even tempered.

 

“Look Miss Zhou I know I seem abrupt and improper, but I'd like to take you out on a date.“

"Piss off pretty boy I ain't fallin ya tricks I don't trust ya worth a damn aloright? You're too spic and span from someone claiming to be an Aussie! I wasn't born there and at least act like I lived there !”

“ I already explained that but I'd be willing to tell you more over dinner, if you're willing to?” Jamieson smiled at her, I could already see where this was going.

“Look here get this through that supposedly genius mind of yours I don't date stuffed shirts and go to posh places with people I don't trust.” she gave me a disdainful once over. Looking around until she spotted someone.

“come on roadie! I want to go to the training area I got a hankering to put some bots out of they're misery." Like that Mei-ling Zhou or the dragon as she's known in the Junkers circles of Australia walked off with her bodyguard/ father figure roadhog.

“You know Jamie she's not an easy woman to woo you read her dossier Just like I did. you know what she's done and has been through. “

A flash of recognition passed between us we were both scientist, and anyone with eyes could see Mei was a spitfire of trouble. She was the chemical and explosives expert. On more than one occasion she left firecrackers under the main table, we ate act.

Her dossier spoke volumes about what kind person she could be if the situation called for it. She was a cunning woman going on a crime spree all around the world blew up Fort Knox right around the time we recruit her and roadhog. Able to get away with most of by being flirtatious and deceptively innocent. Apparently, she was personally breaking roadhog out of Jail more than once and it never linking directly back to her. She was cunning, and if it wasn't for Fort Knox where the surveillance caught her red-handed, she would keep her reign of terror from the shadows Just that.

But it's not like anyone could blame her. Jamieson was watching her from where she was the training yard on the other side of the window slamming the aimbot down in frustration. When you read the file you figure out exactly what happened to her it's easy to understand. She was Just 6 years old her family was some of the partners at the omnium technicians they were some of the original creators. They created the base code they are made from. So they were obligated to come to the outback to show the Australian government was truly serious about giving it to them. And then factory was detonated Mei’s parents died from the blast. And all the world's nations abandon Australia to its own fate. If my family hadn't taken the money for our plot in the outback, I would have been caught in the blast as well as my family instead we were taking a boat out of Australia to a place that didn't like bots either or lacked them new Zealand. Mei wasn't so lucky she is a very young kid took off to find her family in the outback she at the time didn't know English. But she learned fast being trapped in the outback. I don't want to even imagine how rough that had to be for a little girl to endure, she was so strong. I stopped myself from drooling.

“You know Jamieson I think you've been approaching your strategy all wrong usually wouldn't say something like this, but your behavior is too distracted to ignore. “

“Fine Winston I'll take all the advice I can get here.“

 

Everyone was there for lunch, well everyone but Jaimeson Fawkes but it's not like I noticed where that Piàoliang de nánhái went! He's Just a flirty gnat. Just wanted something exotic to tell his buddies. Then have to nerve to act like he never met me. He's gone through tragedy, we all heard about his crew dying and him losing his limbs trying to leave the Arctic. But no sob story will convince me blonde and tall is on the up and up. Men like him are smoothest con men innocent until; they strike.

Then he came in into the room running in place. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Wearing his jogging pants that accentuate his butt so gloriously and sneakers his mechanical leg barely noticeable. He was glistening with sweat, and his abs drew my attention As they seem to ripple under my gaze.

“Woo! nothing like a good run to clear the mind if anyone needs me I'll be in my lab for the rest of the day."

He looked at the room and didn't even notice me, he just took off downstairs. I was shocked and confused. There was murmur among the men about being a show-off, and they were making them feel pudgy. Finished of lunch feeling I need to work on the confusion and slight anger I felt. I went to the base’s gym to hear all the other lady coworkers gushing over the pretty boy.

“Did you see Jamieson!” Symmetra, the queen of stoic seriousness, lost all composure.

“He was so sexy I haven't seen him working out like that in forever. Pharah, _not you too! You're better than this !”_

“Did you see those abs! I always wonder what kind of body was under those lab coats. “ Hana said she was gushing looking starry-eyed.

Well, I did, but I'm also the doctor for the base. Mercy had a smirk on her face she was all but laughing.

“I mean who didn't like the view!” Zarya chimed in a smile on her face. _Traitor!_

“I know if nobody wants to I'm willing to take the plunge and ask him out,“ Hana said with a very flirtatious wink.

“ If you don't I know I will!” Pharah said giggling.

“Oi, you lot act like you haven't seen a man before!” I scoff at their gushing,  _what's the big deal just another puffed up pretty boy!_

“How many sweet and smart men do you meet every day “dragon”? Men like him and look that good and good as they are sweet? are rare, I could count on my fingers how many, and he likes you."  Zarya gave me a look that could cut glass.

 

We were on friendly terms are mutual disdain of ominics making us similar in that regard. But her telling me that the Fawkes is worth a shot? That's how I know I'm Screwing up Zarya is very selective about those she likes or openly compliments.

I walked out of the gym my thoughts were racing I was aimlessly my mind oscillating between my heart and my mind, the doubts popping up constantly in the few seconds. The arguing in my mind was so distracting I didn't notice When I bumped into someone.

“Oh sorry I didn't mean to bump into you I pull out my hand only to realize the person I bumped into was the last man I needed to see right now. “

Regardless I keep my hand out he took pulling himself up.

“Miss Zhou lovely to run into you! Though I wish hadn't been such painful way. I need your expertise with something. Come with me. “

I didn't agree, but I followed him to his workshop. Which was incredibly tidy and neat. There were pictures of his aging parents and him and younger siblings. Some knick knacks his computer and whiteboard covered in calculations. A futon for what I don't know but I wasn't going to ask.

I know it's messy but ignore that. At the moment I working on freeze grenades while my cryogenic gun is good I need something if the numbers are overwhelming me and I'm on my own.

“You need help to get it just right ?”

“Yes, I can't make a solution that works correctly. Twice they have exploded in my face, and I need an expert on this. “

“You shoulda called me in from the beginning no one needs you being a constant popsicle."

She said without malice, she was barely noticing but looking at the beakers and vials and seeing the components noting the unstable element, and she picked up my latest solution, and I ran and tackled her down it literally exploded immediate freezing half the table.

“You saved me !”

"Of course, I did! I was the nimrod who left that dangerous solution there. I'm sorry for that."

“Don't be,” she leaned up and kissed quickly on the lips and before he had the time to question it, or talk about it. she got to make the perfect freezing bomb solution, try to ignore the tension.

A smile rose on my face. Maybe I'll be able to find a way to convince her faster than I thought or maybe by the time we had the bomb ready.

"Mei thank you. Truly"

"Jamie if you ever have a concern about something to do with chemicals and bombs, please call me. This idea is aces. And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I assumed a beautiful man like you? Was just looking for an another notch on your belt. You were on the ice for a long time, and I seem to like the kind of woman who when a pretty boy comes knocking I'm gullible enough to open the door and have the house muddied. I shouldn't have assumed the worse from you. You accepted me especially with all the pranks I pull and how I originally behaved on missions. You didn't have to, and I never thank for giving me a chance. Or the fact that you just wanted to be kind to me. I assumed it was a con but maybe you just really liked me that's the truth."

I wrap my arms around her.

"I just saw the best in you I could see through it all. Regardless of how you feel about me, I will always see it." 

She turned around and kissed me just wholehearted kissed me for all I'm worth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Final note I just thought this was really cute. I work pretty hard on this but my time is super limited. I wrote this in about a day. But if I gave it timed like somewhere in the realm of four hours top on this, but like an hour and a half on editing. But it's mostly because it's essential starts too soon for me to dedicate time building more than a super basic concept like this one. I don't know whats up with m this super fast work, and it's good enough for what it is not my best work I admit, but I doubt I love any of my work I'm my own harshest critic. I might be in the middle of a super manic moment or I'm just buzzed with everything I plan on doing. I'm going to be volunteering very soon. Helping the kids and hopefully start an internship because I need to fill that resume somehow right? But you guys don't really care about that, do you? Most of you care about this one off, and whether ill makes more the answer is yes, but that will again take time. Maybe in spring April most likely that sound like forever from now but the reason is simple. My schedule then is a lot more simple, and I have lot more time to write to my heart's content. So look for continuing meihem fic then.


End file.
